


enough love (for both of us)

by otomriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, just a bunch of drabbles i write on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomriddle/pseuds/otomriddle
Summary: Collection of drabbles written carefully (and others not quite).





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer night. Althought all the windows were open in the claustrophobic apartament, there was no breeze to cool the two men inside - that didn’t seem to bother either, however.

The first, a tall and dark-haired man, was sitting in a slim old bed, a handful of letters next to him waiting for their turns to be read. In the other side of the room, in a worn out chair, there sat another blond, joyfull man; he was entertained, flipping carelessly throught the pages of an ancient book resting on an equally ancient table.

“Abraxas, could you please be careful with this book? I merely borrowed it from Borgin & Burkes, so if you damage it…” The dark-haired man didn’t end, instead closed the letter he had been reading and reached for the next one.

“Then I'll buy it, Tom. Such a simple solution to a seemingly horrible problem, no?” The blond man, Abraxas, answered with a smile playing in the corners of his lips. However, he started to turn the pages more slowly.

“Oh, Dolohov will remain in Russia for another week.” Tom spoke after a moment, sighing heavily. “How hard can it be to convince Khrushchov to hand him the Globe?”

“I imagine it must be pretty hard. You know how that old comunist can be, when he wants,” Abraxas stopped mid-page, tilting his head slightly. Suddenly, a smile broke in his face. “Ah! Finally, I found it! Tom, I found it!”

Tom immediatly jumped to his feet, the previous letter rushing to the ground, now forgotten.

“About time!” He approached the other in a couple of steps. He hovered over him for a moment, reading the page over Abraxas’s shoulder. “Bla bla bla, where is it? Oh, there” He mumbled to himself. In a quick move, he lifted the book with one hand. A few pages detached from the worn out cover and fell to the ground. 

“Well, who is the careless now?” Abraxas wondered aloud, resting his cheek on his hand as he watched Tom closely. The other man ignored him, instead chosing to read from the paper in his hands.

_“Near Korab Mountain, in the Dibër District, there are numerous small villages. The locals have been passing legends and histories about their cultures from generation after generation. One of them is about a spirit who lived in the forests for many years. The spirit, who they have called Raven, presented itself as young girl who had been murdered by her promissed lover after she ran way, and now is doomed to live among the living, as a way to pay for the crime she commited against her family. This history is told likely to stop local girls from fleeing the marriages arranged by their families. Some of the more ancient habitants say that the spirit’s lover also ghost around Korab Mountain, where he penitences himself for the murder.”_ Tom quoted. He looked up from the book to his friend, and then back to the book. “Brax, this is it! What I’ve been looking for so long! The location of where Helena hid the Diadem.”

It was Abraxas’ turn to jump to his feet, standing next to Tom with a forced laugh.

“Wow, there. The book merely states the spirit of a girl, who could or could not be Helena, has once upon a time lived near Korab Mountain, which, althought a great improvement from the ‘somewhere in Albania’, is still a pretty wide area to look for a specif tree.”

Tom was still reading the page, his eyes flying throught the words, seemingly deaf to the man’s reasoning.

“Well, I can cut out the higher parts of the Korab, because no tree can survive those conditions, which leaves me with less ground to search…” Tom whispered, bitting his lips. Abraxas rolled his eyes and pulled the book from the other’s hands.

Tom jerked his head up and looked to his friend between narrow eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Uh, I don’t know, trying to force some sense inside your big head?” He answered, tapping Tom’s head with a finger. “You can’t just decide to travel to Albania with no warning. You need to prepare yourself! Know your ground. You also need to leave things sorted with the Death Eaters, create ways to talk and meet you, even with us continents apart.”

Tom opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed it again, blinking repeatly. Eventualy, he sighed, going back to the bed, steping on the letters on the ground.

“Of course, you’re right.” He sat, his hands on his face. “I got carried away. Our project’s too importanto to leave it unattended for what could take years.”

“Exactly,” Abraxas agreed, shaking his head. He ignored Tom had just said he could be away for longer tham some months. The man crossed the space between them, kneeling in from of Tom. “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to find the Diadem, but you have to be a responsible leader here.”

Tom looked up from his hands, a smile in the corner of his lips. He leaned closer to Abraxas, kissing his forehead gently.

“Who would’ve thought that you, of all people, would be the voice of reason?” At this, Abraxas laughed.

“Well, someone has to be the rational part of the relationship, I suppose.” He answered, pulling his face up just enough so his lips would meet Tom’s.

They didn’t speak for another hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "tombrax and a strange moment of sexual tension or 'my god I was... cute???'"

The first thing I thought as I searched through my backpack is that I was one of the dumbest people alive.

Although it had been a surprisingly warm day for autumn, I knew that as soon as the sun left, a cool breeze would take place.

And sure enough, as the day drove by, the weather grew colder. As we left Honeyducks, the sun was barely visible over the horizon, and a chill wind made all my friends pull their cardigans out. Except for me, seeing as I forgot to put mine in the backpack.

I crossed my arms, trying to leave as little of my skin exposed as possible.

“Hey Brax, can you hold my bags for a moment? I need to put my sweater on…” Lestrange asked, and I smiled tightly at him, taking his bags full of candies.

Well, could it get any worse?

“We should head back to Hogwarts. It’s already dusk, and you know how Slughorn gets all nervous when Tommy boy fails to show up to dinner.” Avery said, shoving Tom slightly on the shoulder.

“Well, I cannot disagree. Remember how anxious he got last time I didn’t show to Slug Club?” Tom replied, making all the boys laugh.

“To be fair, it _had_ been during the attacks. You could’ve been dead.” I said before I could stop myself. I liked old Slughorn, and all the fun they made of him really bugged me.

But I also knew Tom didn’t like to be contradicted, specially in front of our friends. I looked at him briefly and saw him rolling his eyes at me.

“Not really, because I’m not a mudblood.” Tom replied, more to himself than to me.

“We better go on foot,” Mulciber mused, scratching his chin. “I just saw the last carriage passing 5 minutes ago, it’ll take an eternity before another one comes by.”

There was a murmur of agreement.

“Great.” I whispered, folding my arms closer. It seems things could get worse, after all.

I loved ironic turn of events.

“You alright, mate? We can wait for the carriage, if you’re tired.” Lestrange said eventually as we passed through Hogsmeade’s entrance, eyeing me.

For a moment, I thought about lying. Tired is better than stupid, right? And waiting for the carriage would mean less time out in the cold wind.

But I knew Lestrange was just being nice, and the other boys wouldn’t be too pleased to wait around for a carriage when we might as well walk back, enjoying whatever outside time we could.

All while I get the flu.

“No, I’m fine. We’re already here anyway, let’s just keep goin-”

“Oh, sorry, Brax! I completely forgot.” Tom interrupted me as he looked inside his backpack. I furrowed my eyebrows, suppressing a shiver after we crossed a particularly chill place. “Here it is.” He said, pulling my cardigan out and handing it to me.

“How did you get this?” I blurted out, touching the warm fabric with cold fingers. If Tom had conjured an elephant I’d be less surprised.

“Oh, I saw it on your bed when I went back to the dorms for my backpack. I figured you forgot to bring it, so I took it for you but completely forgot about it.” Tom explained, shrugging, his face blank.

I blinked repeatedly, the cardigan still in my hands. Tom made it look like it had been no big deal, but I was somehow touched by his actions. I looked at the others, who seemed equally taken aback. When our eyes crossed, they all looked somewhere else, resuming conversations as if nothing was amiss.

Tom must have seen it too, because his cheeks went red immediately.

“What? I just thought he might get cold…” He said to no in particular. “Just put this damn thing already, before you get sick!” Tom completed after a moment, walking faster to Avery’s side.

I slowly did as I was told, feeling the heavy fabric protect me from the wind. I threw my backpack over my should, watching Tom walk in front of me.

He didn’t look back once, but the thought of his consideration warmth me more than the cardigan did in the long way back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "okay okay, how about the first time tom and abraxas met? yes please"

_He is a rich boy_. It was the first thing Tom thought upon seeing him throught the dirty window of the train. He didn’t even know that boy, didn’t even know they’d be sorted into the same house. But he already knew from what kind of family the other was from. In the orphanage, the older children would call his type "rich prick".

The child outside wore a black outfit, his blond hair neatly arranged. He had a beautiful smile - with all his teeth -, and his mother (or so Tom imagined, since they had the same hair colour) was kissing him repeatedly, the affection clear in her eyes.

All at once, the boy looked up, and their eyes locked for a moment. When Tom raised his eyebrow, it was the other who looked away with red cheeks, as if _he_ had been the one to be caught staring at strangers. Tom snorted and turned his head.

A rich prick, indeed.

After a few minutes, however, there he was. The same boy, smiling warmly on the door of Tom’s cabinet.

“Hey. I'm Abraxas Malfoy... Is someone here?” He asked, pointing at the sit in front of him. Tom felt the urge to say yes, to shoo him away. He was suddenly aware of his hand-me-down, patched clothes, of his hair that was a mess because he had had to run all the way from Wool's Orphanage to King’s Cross Station to get there in time.

He was suddenly aware he was different. 

“No, you might sit.” He answered instead, shrugging. Abraxas smiled as if Tom had just said it was Christmas. 

_What an odd boy_ , was the second thing Tom thought about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tom and Abraxas are having a fight because the blonde flirts a lot even though he belongs to the dark lord."

Abraxas always thought Tom was handsome when angry. His cheeks, which were normally pale, would warm up in a delicous red; he would bit his lips forcefully, making them sore and wet and perfect for kissing; his eyes would light up while his dark iris would become clearer. 

Abraxas really loved Tom more when he was angry. That was, when his rage was aimed to something else but him.

“How many times do I have to say?” Riddle’s voice was barely audible in the darkneed dorm, but Malfoy could almost swear he was able to hear how he gretted his teeth. “You’re not allowed to flirt!”

“I wasn’t actually flirting!” Malfoy replied, throwing his hands in the air while passing the room impatiently. In the other side of the place sat Tom, as still as a statue. “I was just trying to make Donavan talk about the location of the ring, and it’s a common knowledge that people loosen up when they are attracted to the interlocutor.”

Abraxas could hear Tom breathing heavily now. The room was in a dim light, and he could only see the other’s form, which made him more uneasy. 

“Come near.” Riddle ordered after a moment of silence. Abraxas hesitated. Even thought he loved Tom, he was very aware of his inclinations. He knew what he did when he was in that stage of rage. He tortured. He murdered. And Abraxas wasn’t very found of dying. Not when he had so many things to do. “Come. Near.” He repeated, spacing each word. 

Malfoy sighed, but approached nonetheless. If he didn’t, Tom would, and things would get even nastier. 

A hand came out of the darkness and pulled the boy down. After a second he was sitting on Tom’s lap, one his hands on his throat. His eyes widened as his pulse quickned. The hand that pulled him was still grasping his wrist, so tightly that Abraxas was sure it would leave bruises behind.

“I don’t care for secrets,” Tom’s mouth was near Abraxas’s ear, making him shiver. He could feel his breath on his neck. “As much as I care about you. For the last time: never flirt again. Are we understood?”

Abraxas swallowed hard, closing his eyes. “We are.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tombrax + halloween?

Hogwarts was always a cheerful place, full of people laughing and chatting happily, to the point that even ghosts found it hard to be gloomy in such a place - if you didn’t consider Bloody Baron, that is. However, during Halloween the school seemed even merrier than usual. People would dress up, play pranks at each other, and candies would pop out from the most random places at the most random times. 

Abraxas Malfoy was a great admirer of Halloween in Hogwarts. In fact, if one were to ask his classmates, they would tell you in the most annoyed manner “Malfoy is a pain the ass during Halloween”; and he would agree proudly. 

Last Halloween Abraxas jinxed Hera Mulciber, and the girl spent the whole day with cat ears and tails - there was even a few disgusting incidents involving furr balls.

In the Halloween before that, Abraxas hired a ghost to pretend to be Cygnu’s uncle and follow him for a whole week. It only lasted two days, since Black had a nervous break down, but it was still beyond hilarius. 

The only one he had never managed to prank was Tom. Not for lack of trying, per see, but simply because Tom’s expression never changed. The boy was unfazed 24/7. It didn’t matter how much Abraxas tried to jinx, scare, or trick him, Tom never fell for it.

However, Abraxas had no intention of giving up. In fact, he came with the perfect plan for that year. The boy got his hands on a potion that promissed to turn anyone who drank it into a cute dog for twelve hours; obviously, the best victim would be Tom - both because he’d finally fall for Abraxa’s prank, and because he’d look the cutest as a dog.

It was three days before Halloween when the perfect opportunity presented itself. Their group had just been to one of the Slug Club’s meeting, and were walking back to the Slytherin’s dorms. They all had glasses full of champagne, which old Slughorn gave to them. Tom asked Abraxas to hold his glass while he tied his shoes, and his friend was more than happy to obbly. As his friends laughed merrily in the front, distracted by whatever, Abraxas slipped the potion from his robes (where he had been keeping for the whole week, looking for an opportunity) and poured the content into the glass. The whole ordeal took but a couple of seconds, enough for Tom to get up again and take the glass from Abraxas’s hand. As his friend took the drink to his mouth, Malfoy fought the urge to smile, the corners of his lips shaking. 

Suddenly, Tom stopped on his tracks, his shoulders shaking. Abraxas turned to face his friend, bitting his lips, still fighting a laugh.

“Tommy, are you alright?” He asked, sounding worried. Their friends, who had been walking up ahead, looked back at them.

“What’s the matter?” Atlas Avery questioned, walking closer to Tom, who was now leaning over himself.

“Tom?” Canopus Lestrange called, pulling the hair out of Riddle’s face, only to reveal his pale and sweaty expression. 

Abraxas gave a step closer. As far as he knew, the potion was supposed to be painless, however, his friend seemed to be hurting deeply. For a moment, Tom lost balance, the glass shatering on the ground, and then he fell. Malfoy ran to his friend, now being supported by a wide-eyed Atlas.

“Dear God!” It was Alpher Rosier’s loud voice in the back, his steps echoing in the cold corridor as he hushed over.

Abraxas pulled Tom’s face up. His eyes were closed and his mouth had gained a blueish colour. With his heart racing, Malfoy put his ear to Tom’s chest only to be met with silence. There was no heart beat.

“Abraxas? Is he alright? Should we lay him down?” Atlas asked. Abraxas had no idea what kind of expression he had on, but Canopus started to cry as soon as she looked at it.

“What are you children doing, wandering the corridors?” Suddenly a voice reached them. Slughorn was walking near them, a smile on his red, drunken face.

“Professor… Help…” Canopus managed to say between her tears, her voice shaking badly. Slughorn immediatly sobered up, his pace fast to reach them. Atlas had put Tom down, his semblant as pale as that of a ghost now. Slughorn whispered an improperity under his breath, leaning over the boy.

He pulled his wand out as the others gathered around them, watching carefully. Hera held Abraxas’s hand at some point, but he paid no mind. Slughorn tried a few spells, his face distorting as one after another proved to be useless. Eventually, his wand stopped, as the man put a hand to his eyes, seeming to fight tears. As if something caught his attention, he leaned closer to the ground, dipping his finger in a puddle near Tom’s hand - the place where the glass fell. Slughorn put the wetted finger to his mouth and spitted as if it was…

“Poison!” He nearly yelled, pulling himself up. “This! Did Tommy drink this? It was poison!” He repeated, frantically looking at them.

“He did!” Answered Atlas in a whisper.

They all fell silent for a moment.

“If it was poison… Does that mean…” Alpher didn’t end, but he didn’t need to. 

Tom was dead.

Abraxas suddenly felt his knees giving in, as his body fell next to Tom. His face on his friend’s chest, and the tears he had been fighting started to fall copiously from his face.

“My fault… It was me…” He started between sobs. “I gave him the poison. It was supposed to be ju-just a jo-joke!”

“This was no joke, boy!” Slughorn said, his voice stern. “You will go to Azkaban for it.” 

“I don’t mind. I deserve! I deserve!” Abraxas whispered, holding Tom’s robes, his face still burried on his friend, the tears never ending.

Suddenly, he felt Riddle’s chest shaking. All around him, giggles started to erupt. When Abraxas pulled his face up, he was met with Tom’s laughing face watching him intensily. He could hear Slughorn complimenting Hera’s acting and Atlas telling how he nearly laughed when Tom fell, but all of Malfoy’s attention was still on Riddle.

“Trick or treat?” Tom said, patting Abraxas’s head with cold fingers, his face slowly regaining colour. “Oh, I suppose I should’ve said that before the trick?”


End file.
